By Royal Decree
by tunafish
Summary: Asbel is King Richards's most trusted companion or in Pascal's words; butt-buddies. Yet, can Asbel continue deny his feelings for the King of Windor or will things have to change? Yaoi. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**xx**

**[PLEASE READ JULY 26th UPDATE ON MY PROFILE IN REGARDS TO LEMON FICS]**

**xx**

* * *

"Your majesty."

"Please, Asbel. Stop with the formalities. No one's here…"

"Your majesty, you still have a lot of duties at hand-ahh-"

"And you're one of them."

The rich blonde haired King sneaked a hand beneath Asbel's suit, relinquishing the feeling of the soft skin hidden behind it. Asbel shivered and attempted to pry the man off. Richard chuckled at the futile struggles Asbel was trying to make and continued to snake a hand up to a nipple.

"That's enough, Your majesty!" Asbel said with a crimson tint on his face. Before Asbel could push the taller man off, the latter did it himself.

"Very well."

Asbel's flushed face changed to bewilderment but was quickly relaxed, "_Finally, he understands…_" Asbel thought.

"If you could leave…"

Asbel was caught off guard. "Leave…?"

"Should I make that an order?" the King asked.

Asbel regained his posture and bowed down to his King, "My apologies, sire," and without a second delay, left the study.

Asbel walked along the corriders, a look of confusion upon his face. Why did the King comply too easily? Whatever it was, Asbel was relieved. The King could finally understand the importance of his position and take it more seriously. Not like he wasn't in the first place of course, but just when they were alone together.

Midnight had set as Asbel looked out the glass windows. Although his royal Majesty had many important tasks to attend, Asbel had only needed to retire for the night, yet the man veered around the corridor away from his chamber and outside to the empty streets of Barona.

Asbel walked down the curved steps and into the narrow path that led to Barona's valkines cryas. As Asbel approached the magnificent sight, he remembered his first tour that big bro Tiger Festival ever showed him along with Cheria and Sophie of the shimmering green that branched itself in all its beauty. Grabbing a seat on a nearby bench, Asbel retreated to his thoughts.

Cheria had been staying in Fendel for the relief organization and went straight to Valenik along with Malik who moved back to Fendel. While Hubert was busy with Strahta's military, and Pascal continuing her research throughout the ancient Amarcian ruins, both of them had sometimes travelled to Fodra to continue uncovering research stored away in the databases and helping the surviving humanoids still stationed on the planet.

As for Sophie, well, who knows where she was at the moment. When realizing that the flower garden at Lhant just wasn't enough, she set out for the world to plant seeds everywhere using the shuttle to get around. Richard had graciously allowed her to use the flower gardens in Barona however she pleased, which made the purple-haired girl particularly thrilled.

_Why don't you go back to being Lord of Lhant?_

Asbel was startled at the sudden voice that resounded through his mind.

_Your guard is down._

Asbel relaxed and chuckled, "_You wouldn't do anything._"

…_Who knows._

It's been a good lengthy two years since Lambda stayed dormant in his sub-conscious. To be honest, Asbel didn't know what Lambda was really thinking, but he trusted him.

_You trust too easily, however. You know how it was._

Asbel gazed at Gloandi, "_Why would I go back to being Lord? I'm content with what I am now._"

_Are you really? Even with Richard's advances?_

Asbel furrowed his brows, "_Advances? He's just taking a joke too far._"

_For the love of Fodra, you really are quite the character, aren't you Asbel Lhant? Are you saying that you truly do not comprehend Richard's feelings for you?_

"_Feelings? He's just acting a little…_" Asbel didn't even want to think of a word for the King's actions.

_That may be true, but think about it. As a King, he has many women that yearn for him, and with only an order could he marry any of them as his Queen. Yet, why has he not? But rather spend much of his luxury time trying to unnerve you?_

If another person were to step in front of Asbel at that moment, they would witness his face glow a slight red in the night, and his expression staring in disbelief at no one, "_W-What are you talking about? Unnerve? This conversation is over, Lambda._"

_Very well._

And with that, the voice disappeared.

* * *

The night continued and the burgundy haired knight decided to return back to the castle. Heading along the corridors of the castle, Asbel passed by the King's study; the door was locked but a light emitted from the edges of the door. Asbel felt a small turn in the stomach for some reason but he shrugged it off and continued to his own chambers.

When Asbel approached his door, the first thing that caught sight was that it wasn't locked. He knew how secure the castle was and a plenty full of guards were on night-shift, but that didn't stop him from laying a hand on his sword, ready to unsheathe at the moment's notice. Asbel cautiously walked inside the room before he was greeted by a familiar blonde-haired royal.

"Your majesty," Asbel fell down to a knee, "why are you…?" Richard waved his hand and Asbel slowly stood back up.

"There is something that has been bothering my mind as of late, Asbel," the blonde King started, "and it is of uttermost importance that I tell you. Sit." Asbel followed Richard to the small sitting area in front of the bed and looked at the other with a sort of worried expression upon his face, "What's been bothering you?" Asbel asked.

"As Sophie once worried, we will soon grow old and die. That may not be a problem now as I am still young and fruitful," Richard started, holding back a chuckle from his self compliment, "I must prepare myself for the future of this kingdom and the people of Windor. There is, as you know, no one next in line to take over the throne and that worries me."

Asbel stared into his King's eyes and nodded his head in understanding, "a queen."

"Yes, a queen. I require an offspring that is directly related to me to take over my position some day. That is why I believe it is of importance that I start looking now, as my father would have pestered."

"Well, if it's a lady to marry you're looking for, I doubt that would be too hard, if I can say, your Majesty."

"Well, of course," Richard grinned, "I have already received plentiful of recommendations and letters from various prestigious fathers offering their daughters. I just haven't made a move, yet."

"Hm," was all Asbel can mush up. He didn't know what to say honestly, other than agree.

"Anyway, the reason I came to you was that I needed your help. Asbel, you are my best friend and my most trusted right hand man and there is no one I can think of who can help me with my decisions."

Asbel widened his eyes, "Y-You want _me_, to help you decide? I can't even decide for my own…" Asbel muttered. His mother was still nagging him day and night whenever he stayed in Lhant and the letters would never stop piling on his desk. Asbel returned his attention to the rich blonde man, "Well, regardless, I'm happy that you're deciding to start looking now. But perhaps Cheria would be able to help you more with this? I appreciate your compliments, sire, but I don't think I'm the right guy for this kind of job."

Richard stood up and crossed his arms, "It's an order."

Asbel sighed, "Well, alright then. I would be glad to help you."

"Terrific," Richard whispered, a hint of mischievousness in his tone, unheard by the other, "Well, it is best we go to bed for the night. I shall see you early in the morning, Asbel, so we may get started on our little mission."

"Good night, your Majesty," Asbel said as he did a 90 degree bow towards the King who left the room.

"A queen, huh?" The small turn in the stomach returned, and Asbel was confused on why it was turning up.

_It's not me._

"_I know,_" Asbel said, with a look of defeat on his face. Asbel took off his clothes, revealing his slightly pale skin, with only a white pair of shorts to wear to bed.

"_Good night,_" he said to Lambda. There was no reply, but Asbel was too tired to care.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, my first Tales of Graces fic! I just finished the main storyline, and I just started the future arc. OMG, THERE'S SO MANY INNEUENDOES IN THIS GAME BETWEEN RICHARD AND ASBEL. DA FAQQQ. Pardon my language.**

**I don't know what to make of this fic as of now, but there will definitely be some sexy smut coming along, so if you're into the nasty, please stay tuned! And also, please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would first like to thank the people who favourite or subscribed to the story as I didn't think I would get any ._.**

**[Important] But anyways, I just wanted to pinpoint some things out about this fic. Although I've finished the main storyline of ToG, I've only ventured into a few minutes through the future arc, so I don't really know what happens to the characters during that time and after the arc is completed. So for now, Lambda is still going to be chillin' inside Asbel's sub-conscious and Sophie stays short. Also, I don't really know how I'm going toss this pairing around so I apologize for making it so ambiguous but please let your yaoi fan-ism mind be reassured; there will be duh sexah.**

**Enjoy the next chapter and feel free to review!**

* * *

Asbel grunted to the subtle rays of sunlight that fell on his drowsy face, squinting his eyes back shut to avoid the light. Savouring one last second on the comfortable surface, the burgundy haired knight achingly sat himself up, regretting leaving the soft cushion. Asbel's morning consisted of doing his stretching routine, a training session at the Knight's Academy with the other early riser knights, a quick shower back at the castle and then meeting the King to attend to his every whim. It was tedious at first, just after King Richard designated him to be his right-hand man, but after that, everything seemed to flow quite smoothly. Asbel had guessed that it was probably his strong desire to protect his best friend at any cost, regardless if the other can fend for himself. Although he had to admit; it was weird feeling as if he was latching onto the King. When Lambda was taking over Richard's body, everyone went to great feats getting him back. Ephinea's destruction could've been achieved if only it weren't for the perseverance of everyone to help save Richard.

_Also your stubborn sense of friendship, if I may add._

"_Morning._"

_Perhaps you are making up for the time lost when you were giving chase to Richard back then._

"_Well, whatever's done is done. Whether I'm making up time or not, what matters is that everything is back to normal, and it's my duty to be there for Richard when he needs me most._"

_Even when the help he needs is finding someone else to love?_

"_What?_" Asbel said, giving a questionable look at himself. There was no response and Asbel knew Lambda was gone. Asbel rubbed his temples, frustrated. "What is he talking about…?"

Asbel dressed into his 'Knight of Windor' suit and headed out of room. The corridors were quiet, albeit a few soldiers on morning shift guarding the castle interiors. It felt nice to wake up early, besides the small moments of laziness he found himself to be when waking up. It was quiet, and Asbel liked it, contrary to what others would believe due to his personality. Quiet meant peaceful, and that's how he liked it.

The shops in the lower city of Barona were beginning to open for business and Asbel waved and greeted to whomever necessary when he passed along the streets towards the academy. A few soldiers who were of lower rank saluted at him which he replied with a firm nod. It gave a tingly feeling being close in Captain Malik's shoes and being called 'sir.' He'd be lying if he said it didn't make him feel a _little_ giddy.

"Sir Asbel; a note has arrived that's been addressed to you," a soldier said when he arrived to the front gates of the academy. Asbel read the small piece of paper given to him and after a few seconds, rolled his eyes and folded the paper. "Tell the others I won't be able to spar with them this morning."

"Where are you headed, sir?"

Asbel sighed, "I don't even know."

* * *

'_HEY, YOU GOTTA HELP ME QUICK! IT'S SUPER URGENT! Sophie's gonna pick you up with the shuttle, SO HURRY!_

_Pascal'_

Although a little worried, Asbel was glad to be seeing his friends once more. He missed them a great deal and if only he didn't have important shoes to fill, he'd be more than happy to save a day to travel with them (for fun, of course. Not saving the world, again.) A few minutes passed by Barona's port until a familiar shuttle slowly descended towards Asbel. He smiled when he saw Sophie through the front blue tinted windows, with the purple-haired girl doing the same.

"Where are we going?" Asbel inquired, sitting alongside Sophie when he boarded the shuttle.

"Pascal gave me the coordinates, but I'm not entirely sure where it goes…" Sophie put the shuttle on auto-pilot and suddenly leaped herself onto Asbel.

"S-Sophie? What's wrong?" Asbel asked, feeling squished by the girl's strong arms wrapping itself around his neck, "S-Sophie, you're c-choking me-"

"-Oh! Sorry…" Sophie retreated back but held onto Asbel much more gently this time, an apologetic expression laid on her face.

"What's wrong?" Asbel repeated while trying to clear his throat.

"Nothing…It's just…nice to see you again."

Asbel regained his posture and locked his eyes onto Sophie's and smiled, shaking his head. Standing up, Asbel placed his hand on the top of the smaller girl's head, "It's nice to see you, too."

* * *

Asbel and Sophie got off the shuttle when it arrived at its destination. Except for the presence of the destroyed shuttle, the area was identical to the crash site where Lambda first came to Ephinea in his humanoid form. It was quiet and serene, almost, until a very high-pitched voice broke it.

"Heeeeeeeeey, guuuuuuuuyyyysssssss!" At a distance, a girl came running and flailing her arms back and forth, bouncing her white-head, red-tipped hair towards Sophie and Asbel. When Pascal reached in front of them, she immediately bent down and tried to catch her breath, panting breathlessly.

"Hey, Pascal! Long time no see!" Asbel said. Pascal shot back up and beamed a bright grin, earning her the same from the other two.

"First off…" Pascal's eyes did a sharp turn towards Sophie and grabbed the girl into her arms. "I missed you sooo much! Oh, _oooh!_ It never stops feeling amazing whenever I touch you!"

"P-Pascal, I c-can't breathe…"

"Doesn't feel good when it happens to you, does it?" Asbel said to Sophie.

"P-Pascal, l-let g-go…!" and with a strong push of her palms, Sophie sent the 24-year old flying backwards. Sophie held onto her chest and winced at the lingering pain in her chest. Of course, Pascal got right back to her feet and went back to the pair.

"Okay, well, enough with that! Hey, what happened to Sophie?" Pascal asked dumbfounded on why her friend was still panting, earning a frightening glare from the purple-haired girl (which she had practiced from Hubert). Pascal stepped back and held her arms out as if to protect herself, "What's up her cute little tushey?"

"Pascal, can you just tell us what's going on?"

"Oh, right! Well if you come with me…" Pascal grabbed the both of the Lhant's by their wrists, pulling them to her desired place. Not too far from where they were earlier, Pascal led them to a concrete circle on the ground that could only be identified as an entrance to an Amarcian ruin.

Sophie cocked her head to the side, "What's the matter?"

"Yeah, Pascal, I don't see what's the matter. You explore these places day and night, don't you?" Asbel asked, confused on what Pascal was trying to get at.

"Yes, yes, but look!" When Pascal stepped forward onto the entrance, nothing had happened. "See? Nada. Usually, it should work, but I don't know what's wrong this little ca-chunk. So, I was thinking: maybe a little Fodrian power was needed; like you."

"Me?" Asbel asked, pointing a finger to himself, "How could you use me?"

"Really? What do you think!" Pascal exclaimed rhetorically. "Here's a hint: has an animal in his name."

Asbel's mouth opened to mouth an '_Oh_' shape and hummed to himself, "Well, I guess-H-Hey, wait, Pascal…!"

The shorter lady hastily pulled Asbel onto the entrance with anticipation lit on her face…only to be wiped off immediately when nothing happened.

"Whaaaat…!" Pascal was exasperated, "What the hell is wrong with this thing! Hmm, well…I don't know, then. If Asbel slash Lambda doesn't work, then…_maybe _if we krunch n' kluf with this-and then get Fourier to pow and chow with this and then…hmmm…" Soon, Pascal was lost to into her own mind space.

"Uh…Asbel?" Sophie nudged at Asbel who nodded in return.

"Let's go."

* * *

After a long hug, Sophie dropped off Asbel back in Barona and left on the shuttle. Asbel stayed a bit to see the shuttle fly away to the distance until it disappeared into the clouds. Asbel turned around and started to walk back to the city, until he was stopped by a soldier.

"Sir! You are urgently needed at the throne room!"

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen to Richard?"

"I-I don't know, I've just been told-" Before the soldier could finish, Asbel had already dashed towards the castle.

When Asbel headed into the throne room, he was greeted with a room full of young women and older men. Asbel raised an eyebrow and quietly sheathed his sword. Richard noticed him from a distance and ushered Asbel to come over to him. Asbel quickly complied and walked around the prancing pool of women and men. Duke Dalen could be seen in front of the crowd, trying to calm the crowd down. When Asbel reached Richard, he gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Perfect," was the only word that went through the King's mouth and soon after, stood up from his throne. "Ahem." The room fell to a hushed silence and all eyes were on King Richard.

"As you all know, our kingdom is of in need of a…_queen_," Richard said, emphasizing the word, a smug smirk on his face when he heard the whispers of excitement yet loud screams of joy every single lady in the room was emitting from their face, "and to be able to continue the rule of this wonderful country through my bloodline, I would require an offspring, which, I could not have right now without a need for a…_queen_…" This was amazing, Richard thought, "_Having a horde of women swoon over you never gets old._" Richard cleared his throat before continuing, "That is why by my royal decree of the kingdom of Windor, I hereby state that all women who wish to marry me, must first…"

A pause.

"…capture the heart of Asbel Lhant."

"…"

It's funny how wide eyes can go.


	3. Chapter 3

**xx**

**[PLEASE READ JULY 26th UPDATE ON MY PROFILE IN REGARDS TO LEMON FICS]**

**xx**

* * *

It was sunset by the time the throne room was cleared of confused women and men from across the three nations and an equally, possibly more, confused Asbel who went straight to King Richard's study. Asbel walked around in circles, waiting for the questionable King to arrive. When Asbel heard the door open, Asbel immediately turned his head at the chuckling blonde, throwing him sharp daggers with his eyes. Asbel didn't say anything because it was pretty self-explanatory.

"Oh, come now. Have a seat and let me explain before you hurt me," Richard said casually, leading the frustrated knight to a seat parallel to Richard's.

"First off, I would never hurt you, Richard," Asbel said when he sat down. It was only on certain occasions when Asbel dropped the 'your Majesty' bit and called Richard by his name, especially when it was a personal issue. Asbel brought his hands to his forehand and continued, "You told me to help you find someone to marry, and then you…I-I…" Asbel couldn't find his words.

Sensing his friend's frustration, Richard leaned back on his chair and smiled. "It was actually Lady Kerr-"

"_Mom_!" Asbel widened eyes in disbelief. This did seem like something her name would be splattered all over.

"Now, Asbel; don't blame Lady Kerri for my actions."

"Then who? You?" Asbel asked accusingly. Asbel's face immediately turned apologetic, "I-I'm sorry…"

Richard shook his head with a smile, "No worries. But no, not me. It is actually yourself that you should put the blame on, Asbel."

"Me? What do you mean me?" Asbel asked, confused.

"Well, if only you would've been quicker in replying one of the numerous proposals Lady Kerri had left on your desk, I wouldn't have to take such drastic measures to help the poor Lady out."

Asbel couldn't fathom the words coming out of Richard's mouth. Was he being serious? "Okay, look, Richard. What about you? To marry you, they would have to capture my heart? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what it sounds. Starting tomorrow, Duke Dalen has offered his assistance putting together a list of eligible bachelorettes from across Fendel, Strahta and Windor and you are to be sent via Sophie's shuttle to those ladies and entertain each for a day and you shall observe whether they can accomplish in capturing your heart."

"That doesn't make sense! Let's say if they _did_, which I highly doubt they would for the record, what's the point of them liking me, if _you're_ the one who's going to marry them!"

"Ah…about that, heh; what I said back there was just a teensy bit exaggerated. When I said capturing your heart, I just meant that they would have your approval for them to marry me. What's life without some drama?"

Asbel furrowed his eyes and twisted his expression into a 'still-don't-get-what-you-mean' sort of thing.

"Basically, if you think one of them is good enough, then I'll consider one of those special ladies for marriage, _and_ if you find any other lady to your liking along the way, you would take her as your own. It's a win-win," Richard said matter-of-factly, a triumphant expression on his face.

Asbel frowned, "I have no say in this, do I?"

Richard grinned mischievously in reply. Asbel sighed and got up with Richard following suit, showing the knight to the door.

"You know, it kind of seems like you're treating these women like items to pick off a rack-" Asbel gasped as he was suddenly pushed against a door by a hand. Looking up, Asbel's eyes locked with Richard's. The blonde royal slowly brought his lips to the pale ear, his lips brushing slightly against it.

"In that case, I'd treat my possessions _very_ well…" Richard did a deep chuckle when he noticed the burgundy haired knight turned a strawberry shade. "Good night, Asbel," whispered Richard and then gently pushed the speechless knight through the other door, closing it with a smile.

When the door shut, Asbel was immediately introduced to the turn in the stomach. His heart was beating rapidly and his first thought was whether or not Richard was able to hear it.

* * *

The next morning, Asbel was forced out of his slumber by a group of giggling maids. Half-asleep and drooling, he felt hands on him left and right and soon enough, he smelt of cologne, hair gel and was fitted in a clean suit. Duke Dalen had given him a list of the ladies picked out, with the first being in Yu Liberte. When Sophie picked up Asbel with the shuttle, he was taken aback from what Sophie was wearing.

"Sophie...?" Asbel sat in the passenger seat and stared at the purple haired girl driving the shuttle towards Yu Liberte. "Why are you in a suit…?" Asbel had to admit, though; Sophie looked kind of cute in it.

"When Richard asked for my help, he also said that I could also get into role, and then when I asked Pascal about it, she gave me this suit and told me that I was supposed to be your valet," the girl said, eyes still on the front.

Asbel could not believe what he was hearing, "And you agreed to this?"

Sophie nodded her head.

"Well, I guess…Sorry for having you do this, then," Asbel apologized. Sophie shook her head with a smile. "It's okay; I like being able to spend time with you."

Asbel returned the smile and looked at the clouds in front of him, wondering what was in store for him.

* * *

"Asbel?"

Asbel looked up and saw a familiar face walk towards him. "Cheria?"

The magenta haired girl sat herself down across Asbel and lit up a smile, "Long time no see."

"Yeah…long time no see! How've you been? How's the relief organization doing?"

"It's going great! The steam distribution system that Pascal made had a significant deal of impact in Valenik and we were able to get everyone heat in their houses and more supplies of food and water. Now we're just going around and lending help wherever it's needed."

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Asbel. He always admired Cheria for her dedication to helping others. Cheria was truly one of the strongest people Asbel has ever met. However, Asbel's face then turned into a questionable look. "So, why are you here?"

Cheria's face turned a bright shade of her hair colour and avoided his gaze. "W-Well, I-I'm here b-because…"

"What's wrong? You look really red; are you sick?"

Cheria only became redder. Asbel's density made it really hard for Cheria to say the truth. "It's…I heard you were here so I came and I…"

"Oh. Well, Thanks for visiting me. But, I'm actually kind of waiting for someone right now and I have Duke Dalen watching my every move so I kind of have to see her. I wonder where she is…" Asbel looked around the red Cheria, checking if he had missed the girl somehow.

"O-Oh, yeah…Well the thing is, I-I…"

"Cheria, you're getting really red…Sophie's still in the shuttle, she could take you ho-"

"It's me!" yelled Cheria. Asbel was taken aback from the sudden outburst, not understanding why she did so. "You're what?"

Cheria slowly became irritated. Does he really not get it? "_I'm _the one whose…supposed to see you…"

Asbel widened his eyes, letting the words sink in. The both of them sat in silence; Cheria avoiding Asbel's gaze as the knight's face slowly turned into the same shade as Cheria's.

"…Did Richard or my mom make you do this…?" Asbel had finally asked, breaking the silence.

"…No."

Asbel was speechless as he looked at his friend's face. The awkward turn of events made it very hard for Asbel to sit still. "So…you…"

Cheria looked Asbel in the eye with all the courage she could achieve. "Asbel…When I heard that Richard was doing this with you, at first I was surprised and angry. I thought it was really stupid and inconsiderate but then…I-I heard that you would be doing this to find a wife of your own so I…" Cheria trailed off and pursed her lips unable to continue, but she knew that even Asbel's density would understand what she was trying to say.

"So you…you like me?"

After a minute, Cheria slowly nodded her head.

"…When…?"

"…Ever since we were little. I was actually jealous at Sophie when you first brought her home and I thought that…you know…you were into older girls. But then everything changed and little by little during our travels together, my childhood crush became something more and I realized how I felt about you, Asbel. I really…I really like you. You were always there for me and protected me and I…I…"

"Cheria…"

_You should take her, in my opinion._

"…_I never knew she felt that way…But…_"

_But?_

"_I…I don't feel the same way._"

_Why not? Cheria is a highly capable girl. She's sweet, kind-hearted, independent…embodies everything of a perfect women. I think that Cheria would be the perfect wife._

"_Well, I mean, yeah. Of course she would be perfect as a wife. But, not mine._"

"Asbel…?" Cheria's eyes began to turn red, tears restrained as she anticipated the burgundy haired knight's response.

"…I'm sorry."

Cheria was silent before looking down to her clenched fists on her knees, "O-Oh…"

"I'm really sorry-"

"N-No! I-It's okay…I figured you wouldn't feel the same way," Cheria lied. Cheria conjured up the brightest and cheeriest smile she could at Asbel.

"…Okay, " Asbel smiled back, "I'm really sorry, Cheria. You're a great girl but...I don't feel the same way about you. You're like a sister to me…-"

Cheria's face grew hot and angry. That was it.

"Asbel Lhant, you are un-_believable!_" Cheria snapped back. "I just-I just confessed to you and you give me the sister crap? Look, just…stop it, okay? I'm already down as it is."

Asbel didn't know what to say. After Cheria calmed down, she threw an apologetic look. "…Can you at least tell me why…? Do you…do you like someone else?"

Asbel didn't respond. Did he? Did he like someone else enough to turn down Cheria?

_Perhaps._

"_I don't like anyone…the only girls I know are Cheria, Pascal and Sophie and we both know I don't feel anything like that for them._"

_Well…those are the _girls_…_

"…_No…Don't you dare, Lambda! That's weird, I don't swing that way!_"

_You never know._

"_Look, even if-IF, I did, which I DON'T; who do I know? Hubert's my brother and Malik's way too old! He's old enough to be my dad!_"

_You're forgetting someone-_

"_No._ You_ forget it, Lambda. I don't want to talk about it anymore_." Asbel didn't understand why Lambda was pestering him about something so ridiculous and why Asbel was being so aggravated about it.

"So…do you-?"

"-NO," Asbel said out loud. Cheria was taken aback from the sudden outburst, "Jeez…okay."

"Cheria…I'm sorry. Richard got me into this when I really didn't want to. And for my own marriage, I'm…I'm just not ready yet. I hate it how my mom keeps putting this on me and then Richard being in on it…I'm really sorry."

Cheria pursed her lips and nodded her head in understanding, "Okay…Well, just to let you know, I'm not interested in Richard at all. I just came here for you."

Asbel smiled back, "Thank you, Cheria."

Cheria crossed her arms and pouted, "You better be thankful that someone like _me_ likes you. We could've made cute babies together-"

"-What?"

"N-Nothing! Anyways, I'm glad that I was able to get this off my chest," Cheria said standing up. She looked away avoiding Asbel's gaze. "I-I should get going now."

"W-Wait! It's been so long since we saw each other. Can't you just hang for a bit?" Despite the awkward conversation that just happened, Cheria was still one of Asbel's closest friends.

Cheria turned her back against him. "I-I gotta go for some important things with the relief organization. I don't want to seem like I'm slacking off," Cheria lied.

"Ah, I guess it can't be helped. Well…see ya."

"…See ya," Cheria said quietly before waving a hand and running off.

Asbel watched Cheria run off until she was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess I have to report back to the castle. Jeez…I wonder if Richard knew about this…"

* * *

Cheria stopped running when she reached the Great Fountain in front of the palace, rubbing her eyes from her newfound tears. A hand then gently placed itself on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hubert asked.

"…Yeah."

* * *

"Wah shup, bro?"

When Asbel got back on the shuttle, he was greeted by Pascal, eating a plateful of crablettes next to a cheerful Sophie who was eating her own portion. Asbel sat himself on one of the vacant seats, letting out a long sigh, "You wouldn't believe what happened…"

"Well, juh-ching from da long face, I gey-sh Cheria didn't take eet sho well?" Pascal asked with her mouth full which earned her a small smack on the head from Sophie. "Bad Pascal. Don't eat with your mouth full."

"Wait, how'd you know?" Asbel asked.

Pascal had swallowed her food and fell backwards into her chair, rubbing her tummy in circles, contently. "She was panicking to me and Sophie-"

"Sophie and I," the purple haired girl interrupted.

"Jeez! You have got to stop hanging with Hubert so much!" Pascal whined before turning her attention back to Asbel, "Anyways, she was like, reaaaaaaaaally nervous and basically, we had a girl's night out to calm her down and prepare her before she confessed to you. Oh, Malik and Hubert knew, too."

"Wait, wait…you guys knew she liked me? For how long?"

"Eh. Pretty long time ago. Let's see…Hubert told me he knew about it when you guys were still kids, and then Sophie knew when the captain and I joined the bandwagon," Pascal said matter-of-factly.

Asbel couldn't believe that for the past 20 years they've known each other, Cheria had hidden away her feelings for him. Asbel tried to imagine how hard it must have been for her. Asbel felt a surge of new-found respect for Cheria but also guilt.

_And regret?_

"…_No. Not regret. I truly do love her, but nothing more than a close sister, or best friend._"

"Well…Cheria said it was okay when I said I couldn't return the feelings back. She actually just left in a hurry right after."

Sophie stood up and walked over to Asbel before smacking him harder on the head than when she did with Pascal.

"Bad Asbel. When a girl says it's okay, it means she's really _not_ okay."

"Ow…Really…? Maybe I should go back and apologize again-"

"Nooooooo, I think the damage is done. If you went back to Cheria and apologized again after we told you, you'd make her feel even worse! She'd probably think you were feeling sorry for her, and let me tell you, not the best feeling to match with a girl. Cheria's strong; she's going to get over it eventually so let her be," Pascal said.

Both of the Lhants looked at Pascal, surprised.

"What?" she asked when she noticed them stare at her.

"Nothing. It's just, I mean, I don't mean to be rude but that doesn't sound like something you would say, or rather, even know how to say."

"Nah, you're right. This is more Fourier talking."

"What?" Asbel asked confused.

Pascal held up the pigeon communicator that displayed the exact words she had just mouthed. "See?" she said with a grin. Pascal then stood up and wiped her mouth of any stuck-on crablettes. "Anyways, I'm getting off. I'm meeting up with Hubert."

"Oh, you guys planning to go to Fodra?"

"Oooooooooooh-kay," Pascal said while rolling her eyes, averting Asbel's gaze. She then headed towards the exit. "Anyways, see yah later!-Oh, Sophie! Make sure to give Asbel the curry!" Pascal quickly added before finally hopping out.

"Oh. You guys made me curry?"

Sophie shook her head. "No, Pascal brought it along with the craplettes," Sophie said, holding up a plate of ordinary-looking curry.

Asbel furrowed his brows in worry as he imagined Pascal cooking his food. But, he quickly shrugged it off. "Ah, whatever. Curry's curry," he chirped before digging in.

* * *

**A/N: ARGHNEKERGW. I actually convinced myself for a brief second that I was writing an AsbelxCheria fic when writing her bit. HAH. I so funny. I'm sorry that the characters are a bit OoC. I had a hard time figuring out how to write out Cheria's reaction to the rejection but, whatever. I had fun in breaking her heart, hehehe :3**

**Thank you for enjoying the story so far so stay tuned for the final chapter!-()**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Are you sure this will help?"_

"_Yes. I've calculated its success rate; 100%."_

"_Hmmm…Hubert?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you actually okay with this?"_

"…_Yes. I am. It'd keep me reassured that someone can be with him and keep him safe."_

"_Well, if you put it that way…"_

"_Your majesty, I must get going. I've already handed Pascal the item so rest assured; your results will soon prove to be most satisfying."_

"_Alright, then. I'm counting on you."_

* * *

Asbel sat on the bench by his front yard. It felt great to be back in Lhant and finally be somewhere he felt the most comfortable, having known the people in town for almost his whole life. However, things would've been much better if it weren't for his reason for actually being there.

"And so, that is why I believe I would be your perfect match. Don't you agree?"

Sitting next to him was the next lady Asbel had to meet with. Asbel couldn't even remember the girl's name. However, Asbel tried to act friendly, smiling every now and then and nodding to everything she had said, as he was under the watchful eyes of his mother. "Yeah. But uh…I don't know. There's nothing great about me. I mean, I'd be pretty busy a lot of the time and like, we might not be able to see each other-"

"Excuse me, but are you friends with the King?" the lady interrupted.

Asbel raised an eyebrow. "I am merely his knight to fend by his side as long as we live."

"Hm, well. If you think that maybe we aren't for each other, possibly I am more of a match for his highness?"

Asbel was sort of surprised at how direct to lady was. "Uh…I don't know-"

"What do you mean you _don't know_? I come from one of the most respectable families in Strahta and my father and his highness have met on several occasions. He has also danced me during a ball once."

It was at that moment when Asbel felt something in his stomach and it was the most uncomfortable feeling he has ever felt. Trying his best to shrug it off, Asbel smiled at the lady beside him. "Oh, well, I'm sorry. I-I guess you might be-"

"So you think I am fit to be his wife?-"

"-No!...I-I mean.. I don't know…"

"Ugh, what is with you? Do you think I'm fit or not? Why do you keep answering with stutters and uncompleted sentences? How ungentlemanly like."

Both people sat in silence, and having felt the awkward tension between the two, Lady Kerri decided to step in. "Oh, dear my, it's getting late. Angelique, why don't you start heading home? I've prepared a coach for you-"

"No need." The lady elegantly lifted her hand to stop Lady Kerri and glanced at Asbel, only to give him a deathly stare. "Please do not be alarmed if I _don't_ return." The lady then picked herself up from her seat and walked off.

"Glad that's over-Ow!" Asbel winced as Lady Kerri slapped his arm.

"That's the third time Asbel! I don't understand how you just chase girls off like that. Do you even try?"

"…I don't know. It's just going so fast-"

"What do you mean it's going too fast!? You are twenty now, Asbel. Even his highness is looking for his own wife at your age! Do the same, would you? For your mother?"

Asbel gazed at the sopherias. They were just tiny buds that have bloomed yet. "I'll try…"

"Thank you. You have the day off tomorrow, right? Use that time to reflect on yourself and your performance for the next girl," Lady Kerri said. She then stood beside Asbel and smiled at her son, before giving him a tender hug. "I love you Asbel and as a mother, it is my job to see that you become happy with someone you can grow to love, even if you didn't like them the first time. Just like your father and I."

Asbel hugged his mom back, as they became reminded of their husband and father. "Alright."

* * *

Asbel departed from Lhant later that night and headed back to Barona castle. As he entered, an array of guards and servants ran around with a nervous look on their faces, all yelling and screaming King Richard's name. Duke Dalen then spotted Asbel who had arrived and quickly leaped over to the knight.

"O-Oh, Sir Asbel!…King Richard, King Richard!"

" What? Did something happen? Where is he?"

"K-King Richard is missing and he hasn't been seen since this morning. We can't find him and we have searched everywhere in the castle and city but he's nowhere to be found!"

Asbel bit his lip and nodded his head, trying to keep himself calm. "I'll look for him, as well. Don't worry. For now, just try to keep everyone calm and reassure them. Alright?"

Duke Dalen anxiously nodded his head. "T-Thank you."

Asbel then wasted no time to run off.

As Asbel went through the streets of Barona, he asked everyone he had passed if they've seen his highness anytime during the day, but all have replied the same. Asbel headed towards the Barona Catacombs, although he wondered why Richard would even set foot in there ever again with all the bad experiences. Asbel poked around within, setting foot in the place that always pulled chills down his spine. Slicing down any monsters that dwelled within, Asbel grew more anxious as he couldn't find the King. Asbel headed back up inside the castle and met with Duke Dalen.

"Sir Asbel! Have you found him yet?" Duke Dalen asked, sweat coming down his face.

Asbel shook his head in disappointment. "No, I'll keep looking. Don't worry, I swear on my life that I would protect the King no matter what. You have my word."

Duke Dalen managed to let out a small smile as he felt relieved by Asbel's words. "Thank you, Sir Asbel. It's always a pleasure to depend on you. Please, find him soon."

Asbel took off once again and headed out the castle gates. It had become dark and Asbel grew more anxious.

_You should check the outskirts of town. He might be there._

Asbel ran out to the north of Barona. He had remembered Richard taking him to the little cliff by the end of the hillside that was past a small cottage. Asbel decided to ask within the cottage and knocked on the door, hoping they would know where Richard was. To his surprise, when the door opened, a blonde-haired man opened up.

"Richard!"

"Hello, Asbel."

Asbel rubbed his temples. "Have you really been here all this time? Do you know how worried everyone has been? Duke Dalen especially! And me!" Asbel yelled, dropping his formalities.

"Asbel, calm down. Here, come in," Richard gently pulled the frustrated knight inside the cottage, which was warm from the lit fireplace. Both men took a seat by the small dining table.

"Isn't this someone's house?" Asbel finally asked, although still frustrated by Richard's behaviour.

"Yes. Well…no. During our adventures, we would always come here, right? Whether it was to rest or to check and loot that chest over there which always magically seems to restock itself."

Richard was right. There has only been one or two people in here when the group had visited but no one seemed to actually _live_ there. "It's like it's been made for travellers, hasn't it?"

Richard sat quietly drinking a sip of what seemed to be tea while staring intently at Asbel, making the knight grow a bit uncomfortable. "W-What are you looking?-And also! Why have you been here for the whole day without even telling at least Duke Dalen? You've made everyone worried sick!" Asbel said, bringing up the topic again. Richard merely smiled in his cup and shook his head. "Don't worry. Hubert will tell them."

Asbel cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"I told Hubert to arrive at a designated time-which is now-and he has been tasked with the job to tell the Duke where I was. So relax…we have the whole night to ourselves," Richard said. He then slowly placed down his cup on the table and began to lean towards Asbel, who of course, didn't hesitate to jump out of his chair away from the King.

"H-Hey…What are you doing? _I'm_ going back. Stay here if you'd like."

Richard smirked. "Really? Would you really leave me here alone? Oh, but what if I'm left alone and bandits come and kidnap me? Or monsters just burst through that wooden, unsecure door and kill me? Yes, we could all hear it now; 'King Richard gruesomely murdered by unknown source in woods without the protection of his faithful knight.'"

"B-But I have a date tomorrow! That _you_ set up!"

"Ah, yes. I had Hubert cancel that for you as well. Your day is completely free tomorrow, other than to spend time with _me_."

Asbel glared at his King. He tried to think of another argument but it was futile. In the end, Richard was right. Asbel would never leave the King by himself in this area. Even if this was just a bluff, Asbel was determined to stay by his side no matter what. Plus, he was kind of relieved to not be stuck with another date. "F-Fine. Look, it's late. I'll head outside and keep watch. Just go to slee-"

Asbel was cut short when Richard pulled Asbel into an embrace. "Stay _here_." Asbel blushed at the King's deep voice in his ear but squirmed out of Richard's arms, which let go immediately.

"What are you doing? Look, I have to protect you. So let me go outside."

"I could let you do that. But look, that window looks so unsecure. Anyone could just break through it and take my life in a second once they know you're outside."

"God damn it-why are we even in this place when everything's so unsecure!? Let's just go back to the castle."

"I'd rather not. Duke Dalen has me signing all these papers and-"

"So you're running away from your job!? Don't drag me down with you!" Asbel could feel the heat coming to his face as he clenched his fist. Richard took a step closer but he was stopped by Asbel's hands.

"_Don't_ step any closer. What the hell is wrong with you…You just, go missing for a whole day, then get everyone to become worried _sick_ for you only to have my brother just waltz in at night to finally tell them where you are? On top of that, you make me go through all these…these dates to find a wife for you. Why can't you do this yourself? Why can't you just find someone you love yourself!" Asbel yelled but felt almost relieved to have let it all out.

Richard crossed his arms and sighed. "I have though," he said quietly.

"What?"

"I have found someone I love. Someone so precious to me, someone I would die for."

Asbel felt a pang in his chest, not knowing the reason. But was Richard really telling the truth?

"Y-You have?"

"Yes. I love him with all my heart. Everytime I see him, I just want to take him and make him mine. But he keeps stopping me," Richard said, a frown on his face.

"What's stopping you? You're the King! You can just-wait. _Him_?"

"Yes. Him." Richard slowly walked closer to Asbel, a dark look on his face despite Asbel's protests. "R-Richard?"

"I love you, Asbel," Richard whispered in Asbel ear's. The words were said so tenderly. Asbel's heart began to skip beats the more Richard stayed so close to him. He felt a weird and unknown sensation welling up inside him. It was making him feel weak.

"I-I…!" Asbel's body was beginning to fail in all areas. He clutched onto Richard's shoulder for support and looked up at Richard, his face tearing. Why was he suddenly feeling so weak? Every movement Richard made got him so anxious…anticipated…needy? What was this desire that climbed up inside him so fast? "I really…I really…R -_Richard…-!_"

Asbel was interrupted by the rough lips that smashed against his own. The King forcibly thrusted his tongue into the whimpering mouth that tried to usher his name. Richard had dreamed of this day every since he had set eyes on Asbel when they reunited in the Catacombs. He had contained the feelings for all these years and finally…_finally_; tonight Asbel would be his. Asbel's felt like he was bursting in flames with every flick of the tongue that Richard did in his mouth and his legs threatening to cripple at any moment wasn't helping either.

Even though the taste of his cute Asbel's wet mouth did nothing more but arouse him, it wasn't enough to satisfy the immense throb in the lower region of Richard's body and probably Asbel's, as well. Richard then began wasting no time in pulling off every single piece of clothing that prevented him from feeling the soft skin hidden beneath it with his hands. When a spot of skin revealed itself, the blonde would bite down and savour the taste of it, humming to himself, letting his voice vibrate throughout the tender body that could barely hold itself up. As soon as Richard pulled the last piece of clothing, Asbel fell to his knees with Richard barely catching him; his body had become too vulnerable to the strong sensation of another man's kiss on his body.

"I don't think I can…take it much longer…" Asbel panted breathlessly. He damned himself for being so sensitive to every single touch that Richard pulled on him. It was unbearable and Asbel couldn't understand why even though he wanted Richard to stop, his body was showing the opposite.

"Mm, I don't think I can take much longer, as well…" Richard agreed before swiftly picking up the body in his arms and tossing Asbel on the nearby bed. Asbel had no muscle to lift his own arms and legs and all he could do was gaze above at the smirking King slowly unbuttoning his own dress shirt.

"I don't think you understand how _painfully_ beautiful you are, Asbel. It's hard enough to restrain myself from ravishing every…" Richard's eyes moved from Asbel's lips, "…single…" Nipples, "…bit…" Stomach, "….of you." Richard licked his lips as he laid his eyes on the adorable quivering member that screamed for a touch of someone else against it. The dress shirt had finally come off and the blonde moved forward to the desperate flesh that cried for his mouth, which he happily gave it.

"-Rich-Ngahh…!" Asbel screamed in guilty pleasure as moist lips made contact with his cock. Richard's mouth playfully lapped itself against the head of the hard member that entered his mouth and the cute whimpers coming from his dear Asbel only encouraged the King to continue. Richard's wet tongue then slid itself along the shaft, moving his direction to every jolt that the burgundy made. Asbel felt heat emit from his body and tried to clutch on the bed sheets yet his hands suddenly moved itself to Richard's scalp.

Richard groaned at the sudden push of his head and looked at the shaking Asbel. Richard lifted his head despite the protest of Asbel's hands, revealing the burgundy's member covered in a mixture of saliva and pre-cum.

"So greedy, _Asbel_…" Richard whispered with a smirk.

Asbel whined in response. Why was it now that every time Richard said his name; his heart wanted to burst through his chest?

"E-End it…now…" Asbel managed to cry out.

Richard raised an eyebrow, "You want me to stop?-"

"-No!" Asbel widened his eyes from what he had blurted out. There goes that teeny tiny bit of dignity he had left in him. The amused face of Richard's wasn't making anything better either for the restless knight.

"My body f-feels so hot and I-I," Asbel started to tear up and brought his hands to face to cover them. He didn't want his face to be seen by Richard of all people, "a-and I don't know what's going on but I can't stop _needing_ you, Richard. I'm being driven nuts and it's tearing me-mmf…!"

Richard couldn't take it anymore. The words that voiced through Asbel's lips were more than enough to drive the King to his edge. Richard tore apart Asbel's hands from his face and ravaged upon the luscious lips. The hot, wet kiss became almost violent with only so much time to break apart from each other and catch their breaths. Richard was at his limit; stealthily unzipping his pants, he revealed his own aching cock that yearned for the twitching hole that he believed would easily invite him in. Asbel had heard the zip.

"W-Wait…! Please, Richard…I think I'm going to explode If you do anything more…!"

"Asbel love, I'm actually at my _minimum_. You don't know how much I'm holding back for you. So I order you to shut the fuck up and let me screw you," Richard said menacingly.

Asbel was flushed, "W-What-Nnnaaaaaaaggghh..!" It was too late. A newfound, hard flesh had pushed its way inside of him and the pain was almost horrifying. Richard grunted at the tightness he was experiencing and barely let out a snicker, "You're squeezing me so much, Asbel. You clearly love this more than me, you naughty thing."

"N-No, R-Richard…Nnnagghhh-" It was too hard to think or do anything besides sound pathetic and helpless under his best friend fucking him. Richard began to slowly move in further, much to Asbel's whimpering protests and weak hands that couldn't hold the King back. The hard girth began to pick up speed and soon, Richard was at a rhythm; holding Asbel's legs up with his hands, earning him a spectacular view of the flustered knight. Richard was in heaven and Asbel? He was undoubtedly getting there as well.

Asbel whimpered and moaned and he couldn't believe how quickly the pain was beginning to fade, replaced with an all knew sensation. With every pump, Asbel began to anticipate Richard's hard thrusts that pushed itself into him. The hot mess then suddenly gasped and arched his back, not knowing why it felt _so _good all of a sudden.

Richard hesitated, fearing that he had actually went too far but when he heard the sweet moans, he continued again even faster, smiling at the writhing body that gave himself to him, "I must have hit a sweet spot for you, Asbel," Richard bent down and hugged the knight under his arms. "See? Just let yourself go and let me make you feel good…" Richard whispered seductively into Asbel's ear.

This was all that was needed to get the burgundy haired knight to spill himself all over their chests. Richard grunted at the sudden tightness around his cock and came right after, filling the hole up. Asbel let out broken whimpers as he clenched onto Richard's back, leaving harsh scratches on the flesh as Richard pulled out.

"R-Richard…I-I…"

"Sh…don't talk." Richard kissed the top of Asbel's forehead and caressed the flushed face. "Hold onto me."

Asbel obeyed and held onto Richard's chest. His energy was slowly dwindling and sleep was beginning to penetrate him.

"I love you, Asbel," Richard whispered.

"…I…" Before Asbel could reply, he passed out.

Silently by himself, Richard did gentle circles on Asbel's back with his hands, soothing the boy. Before Richard fell asleep himself, he smiled, having achieved his greatest dream in life.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You _WHAT?_"

* * *

**A/N: YAY. Finally a chapter for this! Okay, so there is going to be ONE MORE FINALLLLL chapter for this story because sex is never a good ending (but sometimes it is) and there are still some things I need to patch up before I could call this story completed. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, reviewed, favourite, subscribed or whatever and I appreciate it so much! Thank you for sticking it out with me to the end and waiting for this chapter to come out. So for now, please wait for the final chapter, and I promise, it will be short! Thanks!**


End file.
